


a stir in the night

by wjjmwmsn5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, listen i will fucking fill this ship tag don’t test me, soft, thorbrucevalkyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjjmwmsn5/pseuds/wjjmwmsn5
Summary: thor and bruce wake up in the middle of the night to brunnhilde after she has a nightmare.





	a stir in the night

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anon on tumblr  
> my tumblr is transpoedameronss!
> 
> listen i would die for this ship and i intend to write something a bit longer for them at some point if i ever have the goddamn time
> 
> let me know if you enjoy!!

Thor felt a stir in the middle of the night that tugged him out of his restless sleep. Everything was blurry with his eyes squeezed half-shut and only a sliver of light from outside their room coming in, and it was so warm. He wanted to drift back to sleep, even with his dreams of a destroyed Asgard plaguing him. 

But he could see Brunnhilde had sat up, her arm no longer tossed around him like it had been at the beginning of the night. Her legs were hanging over the side of the bed and her head hung down. 

He turned and glanced at Bruce, who was still sleeping soundly, his hair ruffled. 

“Brunnhilde?” he whispered, not wanting to wake their companion from his sleep. He seemed at peace, and Thor didn’t wish to take that from him.

She turned back to him, her eyes softening a bit. “Go back to sleep,” she said, reaching out and pushing his head teasingly so it faced Bruce instead of her again. 

He sat up carefully, coming to sit next to her on the side of the bed. He glanced back at Bruce to make sure he was still sleeping, and then he wrapped an arm around her. “Tell me about it?” he asked, knowing that she would shake her head and they would move on if she wasn’t willing to talk. But she glanced into his eyes, at his furrowed eyebrows, at the concern tilting the corners of his lips downward. 

“Just…” She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. He knew she did this sometimes. It wasn’t quite shutting herself off from them, but she would turn her head, or bury it in a shoulder—anything to avoid eye contact. “You know, my usual.” 

There was a ruffle behind them and they both twisted to glance back at Bruce, whose head had popped up. He was squinting between the two of them. “What are we doing up?” he asked, voice groggy. 

Brunnhilde let out a short, breathy, humorless chuckle. “Well, why don’t we wake the whole ship?” she asked. 

Bruce sat up slowly, keeping the blanket tight around him. It was chillier in the room, he realized now that he wasn’t wedged between two warm partners. “For what?” he asked, too sleepy and out of it to sound concerned yet. 

Brunnhilde looked between the two of them, and then she ran a hand down the braid she had worn to bed, fingers staying at the tip, which she twisted around her fingers. “It’s just—being back in Asgard, even just for a bit…” She shrugged, turning so she was looking forward again. “Reminds me of before.” 

Thor had suspected that was what it was: memories of the past, of the Valkyries. She hadn’t opened up too much about that yet. Thor already knew all of what happened, and Bruce had been filled in briefly, but he didn’t know how much it still hurt, although he could guess easily enough that it left a pretty harsh scar. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Bruce said, rubbing at his eyes and moving a little closer to both of them. 

She shook her head. “No, not much,” she said, but she reached a hand out behind them toward Bruce. “Maybe in the morning.”

Bruce took her hand and stretched one out to Thor too. He tugged both of them back onto their bed. “It’s cold,” he said, as an explanation.

They settled back in, Brunnhilde holding Thor’s hand now and Thor’s other hand still entangled with Bruce’s. The warmth returned, body heat surrounding him. He felt he would sleep better now, a reminder of his partners’ existence lulling him into a more peaceful dream perhaps. At the very least, a reminder of their gentleness was good for him now, while he was awake and only drifting. 

They all had their aches and their scars, he knew, but warm beds and groggy voices and two other people at his front and his back wrapping him in their love was the cure to any ail. 


End file.
